Units among us
by uay778
Summary: a bouncy weeaboo named Vell, and a brainy Britt named Lizz, get more than they bargained for when Vell gets a special gift from a cool new company (humanstuck trolls, humanstuck ocs and kid oc's used, some oc's belong to my friend)
1. Chapter 1

Units among us by:uay778

* * *

><p>uay: hi there this is my first fan fic, i just wanna say i only own the oc's the rest belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and andrew hussie, i hope you like it!<p>

* * *

><p>chapter one: sleeping in cereal<p>

It was the beginning of summer and our story begins in a house in small neighborhood in the middle of south Carolina,

A girl was sitting on her couch watching silly videos and looking at anime fan art, her name was Vell she's 14 with long brown hair and a blue streak in her bangs,she wore a mulberry t-shirt with a moon in the middle and grey shorts with sky blue thigh socks, she thought it would be just a normal day until that add showed up, "hmm? what the?" she said as something popped up on her phone, CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE BEEN SELECTED TO WIN FREE HETALIA UNITS, THEY WILL BE SENT TO YOUR ADDRESS IN A FEW DAYS, THANK YOU

"Nani?" she exclaimed "hetalia units?" well I do love hetalia so im gonna keep a happy attitude on this" "a happy attitude on what?" said an accented voice coming from the kitchen it was Vell's best friend Lizz, she lived in London but she had run away from home, and Vell decided to give her a place to stay,Vell's guardian her cousin Mona was fine with it but right now she had gone on a cruise she had won from a scratch ticket and left the two with her that trust that they could take care of themselves, she had left them money. "i won something Lizz, it said it will be arriving in a couple of days" "oh well what is it?" "im not exactly sure it was something called hetalia units, but I hope it's gonna be something fun"

a few days later a knock at the door was heard, "i'll get it" Lizz called,Vell was half asleep in her unicorn Cosplay Pajamas eating fruit loops at the kitchen table it was about 8:30 am. Lizz opened the door and there was a delivery man wearing the strangest uniform she had ever seen, his hat had to mint green bunny ears on it and there was a rabbit on his uniform shirt the truck behind it said "flying mint bunny corporations" the delivery man asked "are you Vell Vitrum?" "oh no shes a little out of sorts at the moments" she then heard a splash looking back she saw that Vell had fallen asleep in her cereal, "um...I can sign for it" she signed it and the delivery man brought a very large box in on his dolly, "where should I put-is she alight?" he asked seeing Vell face down in her food "she's fine just a little sleepy just put it there on the floor" she said "alright...have a good day," the delivery man said leaving. after he had left Lizz went over and shook Vell yelling"VELL WAKE UP!" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!...what? oh hey Lizz whats up?" Vell said awakening from her nap milk dripping off her face, "Vell i think one of those things you won are here, it was sent by some odd company it's mascot was a winged rabbit" "wait...was it green?" "i think so...why?" Lizz asked "THAT WAS FLYING MINT BUNNY!" Vell shouted out and she then spotted the box and ran out of her chair straight to it,startling Lizz a bit "she was so sleepy a minute ago..." she thought to herself she then walked over to the box and asked " so what is it anyway," i don't know but it came with this" Vell she said handing Lizz a manual from the top of the box.


	2. Chapter 2

uay: so heres chapter two, hope you like it and oh! i forgot to give lizz a description

lizz has long blonde hair with pink highlights in it, its kinda curly but also kinda pointy too, she wears a white long sleeve shirt with a orchid colored biohazard symbol. so enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter two: awesomeness arrives<p>

"hmm..."Lizz said curiously "what? What is it?"Vell asked "it's apparently a manual, says it's a Gilbert Beilshmidt unit" "oh! that's Prussia!" Vell said excitedly "how's it say to turn it on?" "Well hang on, let's see now...height, weight, age,LENGTH!? Ignoring that..settings, ah! Here we go removal from packaging, alright...we could pour beer on the box..." "umm, i don't think that we have any alcohol and if we do i don't think cuz will be happy if we touch any" "alright...don't suppose you have any Austrian apple strudel?" "nopey nope" "well that leaves ether speaking Russian or activating the gilbird unit" "well if we speak Russian we might freak him out so we should activate the gilbird, I'll go get a crowbar from the garage!". After getting a very large crowbar Vell pried the top of the box and pulled out a tiny sleeping yellow bird "ooh~ Lizz look at it!" Vell said sweetly holding the fluffy creature in her hands "i must admit it's quite cute now turn it on" "right okay" she said as she switched it on its eyes flipped open and started to chirp then a white blob flew past them and the gilbird was gone "gilbird little buddy there you are!" the girls tuned around and a man with pale skin white hair and red eyes holding the bird was standing in Vell's kitchen."um...hello?" lizz said very perplexed by what had just happened "oh...sup im am the awesome Prussia!" he said very loudly "do you guys have beer?" "if we do you can't have any, and if you try my cousin might bash your head in when she gets back" "VELL!" Lizz shouted "what? She might" "whatever, Blondie there will get me some" he said while flopping onto the couch "I will do no such thing! im 16! That is below the drinking age!" "Fine! Unicorn you get it!" "Sorry, but im younger than her so I can't get it ether, but we have some cider in the fridge and it's been sitting there for a while so maybe it's fermented! I'll get you some," Vell said walking to the fridge, Lizz rolled her eyes and said down on the couch next to him thinking to herself, "this is going to be a very long day"

* * *

><p>sorry i guess it was kinda short, but chapter 3 will be comin at ya soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

uay: i'm so sorry i forgot to post this, i spent all of my thanksgiving break in Virginia so i couldn't get to my laptop since i left it 3 states away but here's chapter 3, hope you like it x3

* * *

><p>Units among us<p>

chapter 3: three people on their way

It had been 2 days since the girls had opened up Prussia but it felt like a century in Lizz's mind, he drank all the cider in the house, made messes and didn't clean them up, and gilbird kept making nests in the craziest of places. But Vell wasn't very ticked by his behavior she watched the anime and knew how he acted, she was on the couch pestering someone

[kawaiiribbons began pestering blastedmelody]

{ kr- hey are you there?

bm- yeah whats up?

kr- nutin just bored i guenjkfv}

"ack!"Vell exclaimed because while Vell was on the couch playing video games and he had just jumped up yelling "THE AWESOME ME GOT THE HIGH SCORE!"and the sudden jolt from the couch caused her to mess up what she was writing

{ bm- what?

kr- gomenasai Prussia just freaked me out is all

bm- Prussia?

Kr- oh I forgot, we have a new house guest oh! Why don't you and Alex come over to meet him?

bm- oh that's sounds cool, should I bring anything?

kr-...bratwurst

bm- an odd request, but I'll see what I can do, Nate out! }

[blastedmelody ceased pestering kawaiiribbons]

"Who are you texting?" Prussia said leaning over Vell's shoulder "huh? Oh it's...a secret!" not wanting to reveal that people were coming to meet him, she wanted it to be a surprise "come on let me see!" Prussia said trying to grab the phone from her "no! Cut it out! lizzz!" Vell shouted "ugh what is it?" she asked sounding somewhat irritated "Prussia is trying to take my phone!"" Prussia! Stop that!" "Ugh! Fine! You guys are being so unawesome!" he said crossing his arms then Vell thought to herself maybe inviting them wasn't such a good idea, meanwhile another box was on its way to the girls house.

* * *

><p>uay: i actually had no idea how short this chapter was...wow, but thats okay because right after i post this one im posting chapter 4!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Uay: here it is, as i promised chapter 4! and whoever can name the song and what band it's from gets BONUS SWAG POINTS!

* * *

><p>Units among us<p>

chapter 4:cleaning and meeting

The boys were coming soon so vell had to get busy so she grabbed a broom and her iPod and she cleaned while she danced she looked like she was a fairy on the wind spinning and sweeping while also singing,"cheer up and dry those damp eyes and tell me when it rains cause I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your viens-oof!" she was so wrapped up in her song that she didn't notice that Prussia opened the fridge door and she walked right into it "mein gott what are you doing?" he exclaimed helping her off the floor "ahh...I was cleaning,and i guess i got distracted..." "Such a strange little girl you are" he said tussling her hair "...whatever bird man..." she mumbled going back to cleaning. A few hours had passed Vell had cleaned the house and ordered some pizzas and then the doorbell rang "I got it! I got it!" Vell shouted scampering down the stairs and opening the door but to her surprise 3 people were at the door, it was Nate, Alex and the delivery man "oh hey guys come in, I'll be there in a jif just gotta sign for this" she said as the two slid past her as she took the clipboard from the man "sorry for being asleep the last time" she said to him "it's fine im just glad you didn't drown in your breakfast" he joked vell giggled then pushed the crate inside "oh Nate did you bring the stuff?" she said after pushing it fully inside, "yeah I left it on the table," "cool thanks" she said walking over to the couch and gave the napping Prussian on it a good shake, "GAH! WHAT?!...who the hell are these guys?" he said groggily "these are my friends, and you will show them respect while they are-" Vell was interrupted by Lizz stomping down the stairs "UGH PRUSSIA WILL YOU KEEP YOUR BLOODY BIRD FROM MAKING NESTS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWE-"Lizz stopped she saw Alex Nate and Prussia all in the same room it was just too much for her...then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Uay: ooh~ cliffhanger! bet you didn't expect that huh?...if you did i'm very impressed,<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 holdback message

hey guys it's uay here, sorry the new chapter is takign so long, i actually finsihsed it but it was on my laptop and it's battery can't hold a charge for like 3 minutes, and now the charger is acting stupid so i can't put it online unti li can get it fixed, and my family has some higher priorities to take care of right now, so i thought i should just explain myself is all, so until then, keep bein cool-uay778 out!


End file.
